


The T-mobile number you are trying to reach is no longer in service

by XaverianQueenChrissy



Series: Baby crows [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alcohol Abuse, Angst, Multi, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 16:05:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,386
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3774874
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XaverianQueenChrissy/pseuds/XaverianQueenChrissy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oikawa stood helplessly as he watched the love of his life marry a woman more beautiful than Oikawa could ever attempt to be. He wonders how fate brought him here.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The T-mobile number you are trying to reach is no longer in service

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is vaguely based on the kpop song
> 
> you know
> 
> THAT kpop song
> 
> Year: 2026  
> Iwa: 30  
> Oikawa: 29 (almost 30)

He knew he was in love with Iwaizumi in middle school. He realized it after one too many embarrassing dreams involving the boy on top of him, causing him to wake up with messy boxers. Embarrassed and scared, he never told him the truth. It had to be his biggest regret as he stood here on the altar with his best friend on his right; how he longed to be on the other side of him.

It was a perfect spring morning, the sun was shining, the cherry blossoms were out, and in the gardens, there was a wedding. A wedding so important it prompted one Oikawa Tooru to fly home to Miyagi from California, where he was working on his masters degree in biochemistry.

Standing at his best friend's side, Oikawa adjusted Iwaizumi Hajime's aqua blue bow tie. Aqua blue. The colour they wore together for three straight years. It suited him.

A gentle breeze blew, ruffling the boys' locks.

"Thanks," he mumbled.

"Hey, I'm just doing my job as the best man," he grinned, hoping his best friend wouldn't notice the sad look in his eyes. He didn't.

 

 

"Haruka and I are getting married," a gruff voice spoke over the phone, causing Oikawa to nearly drop the phone.

"Wh-what?" he choked out, barely able to catch his breath.

He knew Iwa was courting a woman by the name of Haruka Sutou, but he had no idea that they were that serious. He supposed being an ocean apart has clipped their communication quite a bit.

"Yeah, I popped the question just last week! Um, I'm not sure about your schedule but-"

"Iwa-chan," Oikawa choked out, "of course I'll be your best man."

 

 

The crowd rose from their seats and Iwaizumi held his breath as his bride gently floated down the aisle. She was petite, with long silky hair twisted into an updo to support the veil trailing behind her. Her chantilly lace dress flattering her figure as if it was made for her. Oikawa smiled sadly; Iwa-chan picked a good one.

"She's beautiful," he murmured, catching the awestruck look on the groom's face. Iwaizumi could only nod, tears filling in his eyes. It was times like these that Oikawa thanked his supreme acting skills. If only Iwaizumi could look at him the way he looked at her.

He would hold out. He would cry when the vows were exchanged, as everyone else seemed to be doing; albeit for a different reason. He would applaud as his best friend kissed his new wife, and he would even smile for the pictures. But when he was back in the hotel, in the room next to his best friend and first love, he let his feelings out with the help of a bottle of tequila and a pillow to muffle his screams of anguish. That was Oikawa's plan from the moment he stepped off the plane at Haneda airport. Though, it was easier said then done, as Iwaizumi's new wife threw a big reception and insisted Oikawa come along.

Which was how Oikawa found himself on the back deck of a fancy hotel in Tokyo, taking a long drag from a cigarette. He started smoking after Iwa and Haruka began courting, and he was in the process of quitting, but he just needed one to help him take the edge off.

"Jeez Oikawa, what's with that gross habit."

He turned and saw Hanamaki leaning over the railing beside him. He plucked the cigarette from Oikawa's mouth and tossed it over the edge.

"Hey!" Oikawa protested.

"Look, we all know you're heartbroken, but getting into bad habits isn't going to help your health," he scolded.

"I-I'm not heartbroken!"

"Oikawa, you were crying on the altar like your puppy died or something. You were not happy."

Oikawa flushed, hoping that Iwa didn't notice his tears.

"So what. You try watching your childhood best friend and first love marry someone who makes him happier than I could ever make him!" he exclaimed.

"You're probably the densest person I've ever met," Hanamaki sighed, "c'mon, it's time for the toasts."

Sighing, Oikawa trudged behind his old teammate, taking a seat beside Iwaizumi, trying not to look at the ring on his hand.

"You're just in time," the groom piped up, "it's time for your toast."

"M-my toast?"

"It's your job as best man," he grinned.

Oikawa nodded, rising from his seat to face the audience. Some faces were familiar, but others were completely foreign. He had no idea what he was going to say to the man he was in love with his wife and their families in the room. He picked up the mic that Matsukawa handed him, and took a deep breath.

"Iwa-chan, I-"

He was cut off as he looked over and saw it. The hand. Haruka's, to be specific, resting on her lower stomach. There was only one time in a woman's life where they feel the need to touch their bellies so often. He felt the bile rise up in his throat, a cold sweat broke out on the back of his neck as he tried not to think about her with Iwa-chan...

"I can't do this," he choked, voice cracking as he handed Iwa the mic before bolting from the room. He could faintly hear the shouts of "Oikawa", but he didn't look back until he was in his room, his alcohol stealthily hidden from airport security in a sock. Ripping off the cap of the bottle of Alquimia, he took a long gulp, sighing heavily at the burning sensation as the alcohol slid down his throat and into his stomach. Maybe, if he drank enough, they would find his body on the bed, dead from alcohol poisoning. He tipped back the bottle again, he had a long way to go.

"Should we check up on him?" Haruka asked, carrying her train as the duo made their way to their suite at the end of the night.

"Oikawa? I think he'll be alright, he can be flighty at times," Iwaizumi replied, unlocking the door to their room, "he hasn't changed a bit since high school."

Haruka grinned, "so, about our plan?"

"The child was conceived tonight, yeah yeah," he teased, smooching her on the lips, "I know your parents are strict."

"I love you, Hajime."

"I love you too Too-uh-Haruka."

Oikawa didn't die that night, he just woke up with an intense hangover early the next morning. Holding his head in his hands, he felt a strong urge to go far away from this place, this hell hole where his heart was stomped on repeatedly.

So, he packed his things and ran off before his best friend could awake and stop him.

when Iwa awoke, he made a beeline for Oikawa's room. However, when he got there, he saw the maids were already cleaning his room. Oikawa was already on a flight back to San Diego. He never said a word to Iwaizumi for many many years.

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
May 27/2026

Oikawa, please talk to me. Haruka and I are very worried about you

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
June 1/2026

You cant hide forever, kawa, come on

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
July 20/2026

Happy Birthday, wherever you are...I can't believe you're already 30

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
August 1/2026

Haruka's having twins. I'm kinda scared, wish you were here

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
Sept 29/2026

I hope you're taking care of yourself. Talk to me, goddammit!

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
December 25/2026

Merry Christmas. Just, please let me know you're alive. Haruka and I love you

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
March 27/2027

Two boys. Hayato and Daijirou. Both four pounds and perfectly healthy. Will you be the godfather?

 

To: Iwaizumi  
Fr: Oikawa  
March 27/2027

We're sorry, but the T-Mobile number you are trying to reach is no longer in service.

 

To: Oikawa  
Fr: Iwaizumi  
Feb 17/2032

I know you changed your number, but I don't know where else to go. Haruka and I are getting a divorce. We're discussing custody arrangements of the kids, and it's hellish. I wish you were here.

 

To: Iwaizumi  
Fr: Oikawa  
Feb 17/2032

We're sorry, but the T-Mobile number you are trying to reach is no longer in service.


End file.
